1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems that control the feed out of a receiving substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Various imaging systems include transport paths. Receiving substrates that will receive an image are conveyed along the transport paths and imaged. In duplex copying, the receiving substrates are fed into the transport path. Movement of the receiving substrates through the transport path is controlled so that the receiving substrates receive images. Receiving substrates receive images by passing along a transport path through an imaging station.
Multipass printing, such as duplex printing, is used to print images on a receiving substrate. For example, in duplex printing, images are formed on both sides of a receiving substrate.
Many imaging systems that are capable of duplex printing include receiving substrate transport paths in the shape of a loop. The scheduling process involves: a) inserting a receiving substrate into the loop; b) forming an image on a first side of the receiving substrate at an imaging station; c) inverting the receiving substrate so that a second side of the receiving substrate will face the imaging station when the receiving substrate is reconveyed past the imaging station; d) forming an image on the second side of the receiving substrate at the imaging station; and e) outputting the receiving substrate from the receiving substrate transport path loop toward a final destination, such as a tray, a binder, finishing devices, or the like.